Dilandau's Mistake
by DarkSoul1
Summary: it sorta funny if you dont like dalet or dilandau much makes fun of both hee hee
1. Dilandau's Mistake

Dilandau's Mistake  
"Dalet!" Dilandau yelled. "Yes sir?" Dalet answered. "There is a malfunction in my Guymulef, I think you should investigate!"  
"I'm on it sir" Dalet replied as he ran to the problem. Meanwhile Lord Dilandau was giggiling to himself about his little  
joke on Dalet. "What a fool!" Dilandau said as he kept on giggiling to himself. Dalet stormed into the room but tried to keep  
his voice down not wanting to be slapped. "There is no problem with your Guymulef!" Dalet said. "Oh did I say that?"   
Dilandau said as he laughed at Dalet. Dalet rushed back to where he slept and told the rest of the Dragon Slayers that he  
was holding a secret metting at 23:00. That everyone should be there all but Dilandau. And that if anyone told him they would  
be in big trouble. So they met. "I think Dilandau is going to far with these personal jokes, like today i was researching on   
how we could upgrade our shield technology and Dilandau says there is a malfunction in his Guymulef and so i went and there  
was nothing wrong at all!" Dalet excliamed "THAT I-D-I-O-T KEPT ME FROM UPGRADING OUR SHIELD TECHNOLOGY!" All the Dragon  
Slayers gasped and Dalet turned around to see Dilandau looking at him. SMACK. Dalet rolled down the stair case and lied   
unconcieus at the foot of the stairs. Migel ran down and picked Dalet up. He had a cut in his forhead and probably a   
cuncusion. "Lord Dilandau you shouldint of hit him so hard you've given him a cuncusion!" Migel said. "Yeah and thats   
bad right?" Dilandau said. 


	2. Hospital's and Pyromaniacs Dont Mix

Chapter 2  
The Hospital and Pyromaniacs Don't Mix  
  
  
Dilandau walked into Dalets room. "Wa' 'a madur?" Dilandau said. "I told him not to take so much morphene." Gatti said  
"But he dosent listen then he goes into the medical marajahna and tried to smoke it all at once!" Then a nurse on fire  
ran into the room. "Oh and did i mention he tried to light all the liqiuds on fire?" Chesta added in. Dilandau chuckeled   
and threw the nurse out the window "Bi' Bi'!" Then Dilandau walked over to the bed. "I sowy Dawet i wa' mad!" "It's okay  
just come over here real quick." Dalet said. Dilandau walked over and.... SMACK! Dalet smacked dilandau.  
  
  
  
Next Day  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
Dilandau was put in the bed next to Dalet's then moved when he lighted Dalet's bed on fire. 


	3. Dilandau Get's Ejected From The Hospital

Chapter 3  
Dilandau Get's Ejected From The Hospital  
  
  
"Dilandau why exactly did you light Dalet's bed on fire?" Gatti asked. "I told you he hit me i've still got a rash  
from it! I'm the one that hits people!" Dilandau said. "Thats no reason that poor nurse was on fire again! At least you   
didn't throw out the window again because you were injured." Gatti said. At that moment a doctor came in with some papers  
and passed them to Dilandau he yelled. "EJECTED? But how?" The doctor just made him sign it then kicked him out. "What about Dalet?" Dilandau said. "He's fine he didn't throw my wife out the window did he?". 


	4. Dilandau's Revenge

Chapter 4  
Dilandau's Revenge  
After the thing at the hospital Dilandau went a bit insane ( even though he already was) he seemed to be plotting a big war agianst someone. When Dalet got better he went back to where he had been before. The next day dildandau seemed to disappear cause no one knew where he was. Then Miggy turned on the news and there was dilly behind bars for trying to rob the hospital of its pride (ehem... pot and morphene) Supposidly he broke in well but then it took all the drugs inside the hospital and fell out the window onto the guys wife he had thrown out the window breaking the mans back. Dilandau was in a all male prison where Dalet thought he would be most enjoyed by the other prisoners.  
2 Months Later  
Dilandau was walking in a funny way out of the prison and all the inmates were slapping his ass and calling it very nice for a man. When he got back miggy tried to pat him on the back but Dilandau most of thought he wass gonna rape him like the inmates did Miggys arm was laying on the floor motionless. 


End file.
